


Gloria is mine

by MidnightJoker



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Mentioned Mary | Marnie, Mentioned Victor (Pokemon), Sabotage, Two guys fight over one girl, Who will Gloria choose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: Set after the gym challenge. Gloria now sets to live life peacefully, unaware her two rivals are trying to win her heart.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Presents.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would Gloria choose?

**(Gloria's POV)**

I had lost my chance to be champion to my brother, Victor. He was a year younger than me and he was out of town doing normal champion things, I knew he was dating Marnie which I was hesitant to approve for she might break his heart and hurt him. But after she proved she was nice to him, I let him date her.

"Gloria!" My mum begins. "Someone is at the door for you!"

"For me?" I ask. "But Victor's the champion!"

"It's Hop!" My Mum smiled. I ran to the door as Roselia (The Budew mum gave me.) started to twirl around and greeted Hop by hugging his leg.

"Gloria!" Hop smiled. He pulled something out of his pocket we were only 17 as he gave me a heart shaped box of chocolates and gave them to me.

"H-Hop, I... thank you.." I begin. "But, there might be pomeg berries in here and I'm _allergic_ to pomeg."

"Don't worry!" Hop smiled. "My mom made these and I told her, now you don't have to worry!" He smiled at me.

"I-I was going to Wedgehurst." I begin. "I was going to have some tea and biscuits with my brother and his girlfriend."

"He's dating someone other than Marnie?" Hop asked obliviously.

"It _is_ Marnie." I snicker. "I'll see you later Hop!"

"Cya!" He told me. I took a flying taxi to Wedgehurst.

**(At Wedgehurst Gloria's POV)**

"Finally!" I smile. "Time to spend time with my little brother.

"Gloria?" A voice asked.

"Wait... Bede?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I.." Bede began as he pulled out a bouquet and showed me it. "I came to give you these."

"B-Bede..." I begin quietly. "This was oddly sweet of you, thank you." I take a sniff of the flowers, they had a nice smell as I looked at him.

"Enjoy, only the best for you, after all." He grinned smugly. "A girl like you deserves only the best."

"But my brother became champion." I say.

"But those flowers are meant for you." He replies. Chocolate? Flowers? What had gotten over the both of them?

**(End of chapter 1...)**


	2. Double dates and Jealousy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Bede both have plans:To ask Gloria on a date, that's what! But she already made plans with her brother and Marnie. How will Hop and Gloria both handle it?

**(Gloria's POV)**

I had just left the Wedgehurst for Hammerlocke, but I got a phone call on my phone, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

 _"Gloria! Nice to hear from ya again!"_ Victor begins. " _Listen, I got four tickets to that movie you've always been wanting to see!"_

"Four tickets? Isn't it just you and Marnie?" I asked.

 _"Yeah."_ Victor chuckled. _"But Piers doesn't trust me alone with Marnie so I was thinking you could bring someone along."_

"L-Like a double date?" I whimper. "I-I'll ask Hop..."

 _"Cool, The movie's called Ghost type party."_ Victor tells me. _"See ya in Hammerlocke movie theater soon!"_

"Bye." I say. I look in front and I run towards Hop's house.

"Hop!" I begin. "My brother got us tickets for a movie, will you go with me?"

"Sure!" He smiles. His mum is heard saying how he should be nice with me as he's often a gentleman.

"Mom!" He yells. "It's just movies! We're going on a double date with Victor and his girlfriend!"

"Your mum is overprotective of you." I say as I giggle. "I wonder how Leon must be."

"Don't remind me!" Hop laughs.

**(A few minutes later Hammerlocke theater, Gloria's POV)**

"Gloria!" Victor says as he smiles at me. "Sis, Did you bring a date?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Hop's here with me, Bede is back in Ballonlea."

"Alright." Victor begins as he turns to the ticket salesman and places the tickets.

"Four tickets to Ghost type party please!" He says. The salesman gives us the tickets and snacks as we enter the first room of the theater to watch the movie.

"Alright, this is a scary movie. I don't know how or why, it just is." Victor nods.

"How scary can it be?" I say.

**(A few minutes into the movie)**

This movie was scarier than I thought! Who knew a movie could have that much action and fear in it?! I spent most of the movie snuggled up against Hop's jacket. as Marnie and Victor weren't scared of the movie, like I was. The movie had ended as the lights turned on.

"I-I didn't think that movie was so scary!" I whimpered as I took Hop's hand. "How are you not scared?!"

"Piers, Marnie, and I always watched scary movies when I was in Spikemuth." Victor begins. "I've gotten used to the jumpscares by my 5th time watching it."

"I'm gonna need a week to recover.." I answer truthfully.

**(End of chapter 2)**


	3. Who do you think she likes better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop and Bede meet again after a few years, to each other's surprise they both have a crush on Gloria. How will everything work out?

**(Hop'S POV)**

"Alright Gloria!" I smile. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Hopscotch!' She says using the nickname she gave me as a kid. I waved back as I went towards the Hammerlocke exit.

"Hop, fancy seeing you here." A voice says.

"Oh, hey Bede." I begin. "What're you doing?"

"Just came for some coffee, care to join me?" He asked.

"Sure." I reply. It was weird Bede would spend time with me.

**(The cafe, a few minutes later)**

"So?" I asked. "What's with this sudden act of Kindness Bede?"

"Can't a guy help out another guy get a girlfriend? You and Gloria helped Victor get with Marnie."

"Ok." I begin. "Fair point."

"So." He begins. "There's this girl from Ballonlea that hits on you all the time. I could set you up with her."

"No thanks." I begin. "I'm going to ask Gloria out on a date."

"What..." Bede asked coldly. "How do you like my girlfriend?"

"She's not _your_ girlfriend she's going to be _my_ girlfriend." I say. We both calmed down and sighed.

"At least I wasn't a jerk to her during our challenge." I sigh sipping my coffee.

"Says the one who made her run off crying after the semifinals.." Bede grunts.

"What?" I wondered.

"Didn't Victor tell you?" He began. "You made his sister cry!"

"No... No I didn't." I whimpered.

"Then who did Victor spend all day comforting after the semifinals?"

"I-I didn't do anything to make Gloria cry!" I stammered.

"You didn't did you?" He began. "You practically snapped at her saying you'd be champion if Victor was an only child, after you left in a huff Gloria ran back to the Budew drop inn."

"These are all lies!" I begin.

"Hop." He begins while pinching the bridge of his nose. "The news wouldn't stop calling you heartless after what happened that day! Leon had apologize on your behalf that day as well!"

**(End of chapter 3)**


	4. What happened on that day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at the day Hop regrets, the one where he made Gloria cry. He aches just knowing he was responsible for her sadness.

**(Flashback, Gloria's POV)**

_"CorviKnight is down!!"_ The announcer blared over the intercom. " _Challenger Gloria will head on to face Challenger Victor in tomorrow's semi-finals!"_

"We did it Morpeko!" I smiled. "We're going to face my brother!"

"Mor! Mor-Pek!" It cheered. Morpeko kept nuzzling it's cheek on mine.

"Yeah yeah." Hop begins angrily. "Congrats.."

"You fought well too!" I say towards Hop.

"I just wanted to be champion!" He grunts.

"But you didn't expect me to hold back." I corrected him.

"Arceus, your right." He curses.

"So then why are you so upset? You did try your hardest!" I encouraged him.

"Cause I wanna be champion, not lose to someone like _you!_ " He blurts.

"S-Someone like me?" I ask. "But Hop... We're friends right?"

"Yeah." He says trying to be calmer.

"So why are so mad you lost?" I asked.

"Because, if you didn't exist, I would've won _easily!_ " Hop snapped at me. "I wish you didn't exist...." Tears rushed down my cheeks, why did Hop wish that I no longer existed? he left as I ran out the side of the pitch where I came from, crying. Morpeko right behind me.

"Gloria! Gloria, hold on!" I heard a voice say. It was my little brother, Victor. He wasn't champion yet since he hasn't battled me or Leon.

"Gloria!" I can hear Bede say. I ran tearfully to the Budew Drop Inn at Wydon. I got into the Inn, ran up the stairs and into my room. shutting the door behind me.

"Sis?" A voice asked.

" _GO AWAY! I don't wanna talk to anyone right now!"_ I sniffed.

"Sis." Victor begins. "Let me in, Mum's coming here too."

"M-Mum's coming?" I say as I open the door, Victor comes in as Bede, and My mother follow him inside.

"Mum... Vic..." I begin. The two embraced me as Bede left some flowers on the table and left. My Morpeko and Victor's Alcreamie both tried their best to cheer me up, it did make me smile as I dried my tears.

**(With Hop, His POV an hour later.)**

"Mom." I begin. "Wait... Where's Lee?"

"He's still at Wydon." My mom begins. "He has to apologize on your behalf."

"Behalf, behalf of what?" I asked.

"You made that Gloria cry. Leon's been flooded with requests to disqualify you from the challenge. Now when Gloria returns back from the championship, I want you to apologize to that girl, do you understand me?"

"Ok, mom." I sigh. "I don't know what I did... I guess I just snapped."

I did eventually see Gloria return home, her brother, Victor was mad at me for upsetting his sister. I followed my mom's advice and apologized to Gloria.

"I-It's ok." She says "I-I forgive you."

**(End of Flashback and chapter 4 ends.)**


	5. Double Date Fair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria convinces Hop to go on a double date, but with who? Well, Her Brother and Marnie, of course! How will everything turn out for the two couples?

**Gloria's POV**

"Hop!" I yell. "There's a fair in Wydon, let's go!" I loved fairs! The foods, the games, the rides... I loved it _ALL!_

"Ok.." He begins. "I just wish Lee wouldn't be so smug around me when it's just us going."

"Well." I smile. "Leon won't be smug, cause it's a double date."

"Neat." Hop says. "Who am I gonna have to go with apart from you?"

"My brother and Marnie." I begin. Oddly enough, he seems ok with that.

"When is it?" He asks curiously as he puts on his jacket.

"Today." I reply as I put on something warm.

"Today?!" Hop wondered. He grabbed my hand as we ran off.

**(Wydon, Gloria's POV)**

"Wow!" I begin. "It all looks so, pretty."

"Sis!" Victor exclaims. He hugs me as I hug him back.

"How's everything?" I ask him and Marnie.

"Everythin's fine." Marnie tells me. "Victor gave me a sixth member for my team 'n I'm grateful for it."

"So, how bout we all go to the rides and games?" I ask.

"Sounds like a fair deal." Victor nods. We walk towards the first game, Spilled Miltanks.

"Whoa." Marnie says. "That's one big Morpeko plush, Can ya win it for me, Vic?"

"Sure." Victor smiled. He threw the ball causing the stuffed Miltank toys to fall over as the carny rang the bell.

"WINNER, WINNER!" He yelled. "Pick any prize you want, kid!"

"Can I get that Morpeko plush?" Victor asks pointing to it. The carney unhooked the plush and gave it to Victor who gave it to Marnie.

"Thanks, Vic." Marnie says as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Victor smiles.

"I can do you one better!" Hop says overconfidently. He throws the ball and it hits the wooden stand, as it hits me right in the eye while I wince in pain.

"OW, my eye!" I yell.

"Gloria!" Hop says worryingly.

"I-Is it swollen?" I ask nervously. He grabs a medkit out of his backpack as he placed an ice pack on my face.

"Ease your eye into the ice... ok?" I hear him ask.

"ok." I say. He and I walk to the next game, hopefully nothing painful...

"Hop..." I begin. "I'm having so much fun here, with you."

"Even though I hurt your eye?" He asked.

"yea." I smiled. "Even if you hurt me, no matter how much... I will always love you."

 **(End of chapter 5.)**


End file.
